onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kure S. Akira
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kure S. Akira.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jokingswood (talk) 16:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) oi oi... aren't you simple making the Tori Tori no Mi a bit more overpowered. I did A Tunderbird fruit almost 8 years ago and have used it as a mainstay in that time. But I've done a bit of research sir. They do not have temperature control. Thunderbird (for the sake of the name thunderbird) should be assosciated with lightning etc as the pheonix is with fire, not lightning and ice asswell, fire, don't give it heat and cold powers aswell because then it isn't a thunderbird. Especially seeing as (not sure if you are or not) native myths claim it to be a bringer of storms, not winter. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 02:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell me why my character is no longer a Goshin. Luisgranja (talk) 19:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) LabbyFullerZ removed you and i edited the page based on that. If you have questions its best to ask Labby. Kure S. Akira (talk) 21:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You didn't ask Kure, and you stole his Goshin page and out it on Ship of Fools, also the Tatsu Tatsu I Mi, I saw the comments, you lied about saying, I asked the original owner, and you said "this isn't plagiarized" I can't do much to punish you, but your no longer a Goshin or In the alliance. LabbyFullerZ (talk) 9:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if you could eliminate my pages Takuya / Personality and relationships and Takuya / Abilities and Powers. The Master of Fire (talk) 12:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- -whistle- When did you become an admin Akira? [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 13:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) for the takuya thing: sure for Rukiryo: since a long time ago :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 19:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Akira. I appreciate if you had time to see my page Takuya. The Master of Fire (talk) 19:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Awww I wanna become a admin to help people.. Eh I will just have to wait until one of the old guys like Cosmos gets on.. Then I will ask.. Heh [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 15:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) What kinds of responsibilities go along with being admin? Godot83 (talk) 03:34, March 27, 2014 (UTC) removing unwanted pages, helping other users out, making required chamges, etc. Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) What is the process for deleting unwanted pages? Godot83 (talk) 13:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) go to the edit bar, click the down arrow, and select delete Kure S. Akira (talk) 19:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if I can create a character former member of the Straw Hat. Joker Fools (talk) 17:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Do whatever you want. but be creative! :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 23:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about my crew Pegasus Wings Pirates. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Can my character Wall Graner be part of the 5 Gods of the New World? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey will be good talk on the chat i will be there. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 18:52, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you please make me an admin i know some things abotu edit MediaWikia. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 19:25, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Ask Jokingswood Kure S. Akira (talk) 19:41, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Help i would like your help on Ryuu i will be on the chat so we can talk about that if you want to help me. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 13:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Goshin I would like to talk about my character and see if you can help me i will be on the chat. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 10:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can we talk on the chat? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 14:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to the chat i can help you with what you are doing. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 13:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC)